The love of an uzumaki
by animefanlover000
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village but now everyone hates him except Naruto. Sasuke loves naruto but no one wants them together. can sasuke overcome all obstacles to live happily with naruto? This is a story of Naruto's sacrifices to keep his lover with him. Can naruto fight the village for him? Sasunaru Warning: yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did I would be creating a movie not writing this story...**

 **WARNING: this is a male/male pairing if it's not your cup of tea press the back button. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be lenient. However suggestions for improving and highlighting my weaknesses are always welcomed.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day, so very calm and peaceful. Everyone was so relaxed that they did expect the day to go wrong which it did when the traitor returned to Konoha.

Kotetsu and Izumo were guarding the gate (as usual). The peace bored them to tears as there was nothing to do. Izumo was alerted when he saw a silhouette approaching the village gates. When the figure became clearer he nudged his partner.

"Kotetsu, alert the hokage immediately. It's Sasuke Uchiha. He's approaching the village."

 _ **2 Hours ago**_

 **Sasuke's POV:**

Finally I've accomplished my goal of killing my brother. Although I should be satisfied, I don't feel anything. As I lay next to my brother's corpse I feel empty. I don't have anyone left in life. I killed my last relative. I think I should die here. So I laid there preparing to give into exhaustion when blue eyes and golden hair flashed into my mind. My eyes snapped open. "Naruto " Yes. I still have Naruto. I can live for him. Wait….

Why am I thinking about Naruto now? Why did I say I'd live for him? It's true that he's my best friend and he never gave up on me. He always knew when I needed someone even when I didn't say anything. He is my most precious person and I'd die for him. Heh... I sound like I'm in love with him.

I love him! I really love that dobe. Now that I've killed my brother I think I'll go back to him. Even if I have to get down on my knees for him to forgive me I will. I won't burden him with my feelings for him and support him with whomever he chooses staying at his side as his best friend. If he even considers me a friend after all I've done.

 **NORMAL POV:**

So with that Sasuke got up and began to travel in the direction of the village hidden in the leaf. Due to his exhaustion it took him more time than usual to travel but after 2 hours he found himself standing in front of the village gates. As he started to take a step into the village eager to see his dobe, he was surrounded by Anbu. The anbu with a bird mask stepped forward.

"Sasuke Uchiha. What business do you have here?"

"I've completed my goal and here to stay for good."

"And what makes you think that we won't kill you were you stand" a new voice said. Sasuke turned around and saw that it was his old teammate that said this. _Sakura Haruno_. But what really surprised him was the glare on her face. It seems that she has lost all the love she had for him. Sasuke sighed in relief. 'One less fan girl' he thought. "Well?" Sakura said impatiently. The bird mask anbu interrupted "Sakura, we need to take him to the hokage. That's where his fate will be decided."

So the anbu put chakra suppressors on him and in chains Sasuke was lead across the village to the hokage tower. He did not struggle as he knew it would not work in his favor. The villagers were surprised to see a missing nin returning. They started to gossip some even hiding their children but Sasuke was oblivious to it all. He was just here to see his Naruto. The rest of the village can go to hell for all he cared. The group finally reached the hokage's room and upon opening the door Sasuke's eyes met cerulean blue instead of the hazel he was expecting.

There behind the hokage's desk sat Sasuke's love

 _Naruto._

 **Ch1 completed. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

The group finally reached the hokage's room and upon opening the door Sasuke's eyes met cerulean blue instead of the hazel he was expecting.

There behind the hokage's desk sat Sasuke's love

Naruto.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

So the dobe finally became hokage. Not surprising. He was the most determined person I knew. He looks so mature and ethereal with the light shining giving his hair an angelic look and those blue eyes so full of wisdom and mischief… ok I'm going way out of line. He can never be mine.

Wait.. He's talking.

 **Normal Pov:**

"…That's all. You're dismissed."

The Anbu all bowed down to their hokage and disappeared. Naruto then stared at Sasuke. Neither said a word. Sasuke becoming uncomfortable with all the staring tried to start a conversation but Naruto beat him to it. "Why?"

"Why what, Naruto?" "Why have you returned, Uchiha?" Sasuke flinched at the way Naruto called his name with complete detachment. "Have you come to destroy the village?"

"No, I've completed my goal and have decided to come back, to return to my home where my only friend is though I never thought that I had to face you as the hokage." Naruto looked at him and said "you must be surprised that the dead last is now the hokage." "Not at all. I always knew you could do it." This surprised Naruto. He never thought that Sasuke believed in him. Naruto's eyes softened and Sasuke suddenly found himself in Naruto's arms.

"Bastard, I missed you so much."

Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Naruto in return so happy to have him close to him. "Hn, dobe. I missed you too." Naruto looked surprised. "Wow! You talk more than before." "Hn." Naruto giggled. "And back to the HN."

"Naruto, I'm sorry for everything." "I know Sasuke. It's ok. I know why you did everything. I forgive you." Sasuke was overwhelmed by Naruto's kindness. He held onto him tighter. Naruto felt his neck get wet and looked up. "Sasu, why are you crying?" "How are you willing to forgive me so easily after everything I did?" "Because… Because I-I love you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He did not expect Naruto to return his feelings. So lost in thought he did not see hope fading in Naruto's eyes. He returned from daydreaming when he felt Naruto move away from him.

 **Naruto's POV:**

Of course he doesn't love me. Why did I just blurt my confession? Now our friendship will be ruined. I reluctantly removed myself from his arms and began to move away but suddenly found myself turned around and something rough landed on my lips. It took a minute to realize that Sasuke was kissing me!

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I was in heaven. The dobe's soft lips against mine were what I've been dreaming of. He tasted amazing and he's all mine. I pulled away from him when air became necessary. "Naruto, I love you too." Though I was reluctant to say those words, it was worth seeing Naruto's smile. While I was enjoying being in the arms of my little love and feeling safe, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 **Normal POV:**

Naruto moved back to his seat. "Come in." Sakura entered. She glared at Sasuke and then smiled sweetly at Naruto. "Naru, the council is ready for the traitor."

 _ **Chapter 2 completed review and tell me what you think. Also if anyone has any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

 _Naruto moved back to his seat. "Come in."Sakura entered. She glared at Sasuke and smiled sweetly at Naruto." Naru, the council is ready for the traitor."_

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto and Sasuke walked together to the council room to meet the elders. They stopped when they reached the door. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand to give him the pushed and both entered the room. The room had a round table which consisted of the two elders, the clan heads and Anbu members scattered around as precaution to retrain the traitor. Naruto went to his seat. "Start the meeting."

"Uchiha, why have you returned?" asked Koharu. Sasuke held his head high and answered evenly "For Naruto." There was uproar in the room while Naruto blushed. "For Naruto?" asked Shikaku. "Yes, I love him and want to be with him." Suddenly Sakura burst into the room, she was eavesdropping from outside. "No way! You can't have him. You can't just march here after everything you have done and claim you love him. Hell you tried killing him many times and also almost succeeded. I know you traitor. You are just trying to use him to get in the village. You always were like that, using people for your own purpose. I hate you. You shouldn't even be allowed to live. You…." "That's enough Sakura." Naruto interrupted. "But Naruto..." "No that's enough" Sakura kept quite then but kept glaring at Sasuke who was calm. What she did not know was inside his heart was bleeding hearing about what he had done to his beloved dobe.

The elders got up and said, "Uchiha after all crimes you have committed we have to give you a death sentence." Naruto felt dread and interrupted "Wait! You can't do that!" "Hokage-sama, you are the one he had wronged the most, how can you forgive him. There is a limit to being selfless." Naruto glared at them, "Well I did forgive you after all you did, didn't I?" They couldn't say anything because Naruto was right. They did treat him horribly before he defeated Pein and became a hero. Everything was silent when Sasuke stepped beside Naruto and said, "As long as Naruto wants me by his side I'll stay and there's nothing you can do about it." Sakura was fuming behind them, " _Why would Naruto want this traitor? Did he forget everything he did?"_ "Well then you are on two year probation. You can't leave your house and we'll assign a team of Anbu to keep an eye on you. After that you'll perform only d-ranked missions for one year. You're lucky hokage-sama is on your side, Uchiha." Sasuke was relieved even though he had his punishments he could stay beside Naruto. " _My Naruto, my dobe, my love he's mine."_ Even though Naruto and Sasuke were happy that they got a chance with each other, what they did not know was that they would face a lot of problems starting from one ex Sasuke fan girl who is now crazily in love with Naruto.

Sasuke would soon find out that every single person hates him and loves Naruto so no one approves of their relationship and try to break them up thinking he is just using Naruto. Can Sasuke prove his love for Naruto or will he break? ... Only time will tell.

 **Sorry for the late update. Thanks to all who faved my story. I finished college and admission in uni is a hassle. I'll make sure to update soon.**


End file.
